Orange Ocean
by luvkirby4ever
Summary: Note: I wrote this in my Freshman year of high school. My writing style has improved and changed since then. The characters are OoC. What is the true meaning behind Meta Knight's Revenge? Through the eyes of Meta Knight the true story is told. This is a cross between Revenge of Meta Knight and the Hoshi no Kaabii anime. Family, death, revenge, regret, and a pairing are involve
1. Revenge Knight

Quickly, before you read the story, I would like you to know that I do not own any of the characters. The characters are from Revenge of Meta Knight and Hoshi no Kaabii. Also, much of the dialogue in the story is not mine, but is directly taken from Revenge of Meta Knight. I wrote this story out of enjoyment and I do not wish to infringe copyrights.

Anyways I hope you enjoy :P

Orange Ocean

_Finally, it is time. _His eyes glowed red, his fists curled tightly, and he stood near one of the windows. It was filled with darkness. Two helmets, one green with a red ponytail on top and the other a darker green with slits along the side hung on his wall._ If they only knew how much they had meant to me…_

"Initiating launch!"

The windows began to fill with an orange light, a light filled with evil, a light filled with…

"Reactor 1, output normal."

…sadness…

"Adjust the balancer to …0003!"

"_People of Pupupuland! Danger is coming! We must band together if we wish to survive!" The cloaked man rarely spoke to them directly, but there was little time._

"Let's raise the anchor!"

"_Mayor Lenn, Chief Borun, Mabel, Samo, PLEASE!" She was crying- she hadn't lost hope. Just like when the Phantom Star Geras was about to hit…_

"Check anti- gravity plant. 1, 2, 3 OK!"

_She never gave up… she had fought…_

"Release the sails, solar level 288!"

_... till the very end._

"The time has come. The time to show our power!"

_I cannot understand. Why, Kirby, do you stand up for them. They are…_

"Dream Land's lazy lifestyle will end!"

_MURDERS!!!_

"I will rule!"

Kirby, being of a kind and gentle heart knew that he had to stop him. Even though things had gone wrong, it was years ago. But sadness swelled from his heart too at the loss of his best friends, whom were like his family. So now, as he flew towards the Halberd, he wished that there was any other way.


	2. Hurting Knight

"K…Kirby's here! He's heading towards us!"

"Oh my gosh! What are we gonna do?"

"He'll get in the way. Get rid of him."

"Sir Meta-Knight what shall we do?"

Tiny bits of a former Meta Knight kept him from responding just for a moment. But deep wounds are hard to heal, even old wounds in that matter, and with that Meta Knight looked up, took a deep breath, and proclaimed…

"Soldiers near the deck, assume combat mode!"

_Kirby… don't make us have to kill you. But… they're murders…_

"Kirby's in the rocket valve!"

_They didn't help me, you, or…_ Angry tears piled up in his eyes. _I'll leave my crew to deal with him!_

"Release Heavy Lobster! Quickly! Quickly!" The commander was doing a fine job of it already. Though he wished there was no other way.

"Kirby's behind the nozzle! Fix him!"

_Of course they are just a corrupted bunch. They fight without any given reason at all other than "Destroy anyone who gets in my way!"_ The old Meta Knight perked up again. He could see the whole scene from his window.

"Prepare to take off! Blow Kirby away!"

_Kirby… please… don't pursue…_

"OK! Main engine ignition!"

"Take off!" The Commander seemed awfully excited. Meta Knight just felt plain awful, though old wounds are touched and hurt again.

"Kirby's been blown to the ocean!"

"That was sure close."

"I'll conquer Dream Land with the Halberd!" It was the Commnder who spoke.

_He just wants to conquer, he doesn't even know why…_ Meta Knight's head suddenly hurt. He felt lost and confused. He felt the need to lie down.

"Our first target… Grape Garden!" And he left it at that as he collapsed on his bed. He felt sick. His vision became blurry as he stared long at the helmets of his old companions. _If only I would have done something special for them…_ and that's the last thing he thought as he fell into a painful and corruptive sleep.


	3. TwoFaced Knight

"Kirby is flying back towards us!"

"Main cannon's ready. Shall we blast him?"

"All right. Shoot him!"

The crew was delighted when Kirby was shot down. All except for Meta Knight, who was fast asleep.

"We got him! He fell into the forest."

"Good. He will never catch up."

"Are you sure?" Captain Waddle Dee has always been a bit different from the group, and even before now he had suspected something. What was it? He didn't even know. And with that Captain Waddle Dee went off alone to ponder critical and moral things.

_They came. Demon beasts of many shapes, sizes, and abilities gathered from across the ocean. We tried as hard as we could but… they were too ignorant. The village who refused to protected itself. And for that, Meta Knight paid the three most ultimate prices._

"Ahh!!!" she had picked up a sword and began to cut through small demons. The vigorous training she put herself through in order to defend the town had paid off. That is, until-

Meta Knight abruptly awoke to a metallic screeching noise. It was none other than DynaBlade! She was carrying Kirby in her talons until, of course…

"We shot down Dyna Blade!"

_So even she sided with him? Why?_

"Look! Kirby's reached the deck."

"Remain calm. Let's come up with a plan." The Knight's voice was shaky.

"All soldiers! Get Kirby. Now!" The Commander was feeling quite bold. Of course Kirby had returned.

"Kirby! Got Ya!" Meta Knight bellowed an alien laugh filled with hatred and pain.

"Now you get a taste of our power!"

"Fight!" Captain Waddle Dee hoped for the safety of his comrades, for they were the only family he had. _I wonder what a real family is like?_

_There was cutting, bleeding, and death. Meta Knight had seen plenty in his time and was not affected at all. He barely cared for anyone anymore. Somewhere in the far corner of the ship Captain Waddle Dee began to cry. In all the commotion, he was able to weep without notice._

"Kirby's gonna reach the deck!"

"Direct him to the front of the twin cannon!"

"Kirby is getting close to the twin cannon."

"Kirby will be torched! Wahahahahahaha!"

"Hahahahahaha!" Captain Waddle Dee heard his family's laughter and joined in. He just wanted someone to feel happy.

"Wahahahahahaha! Gahahahahahahaha! Hum." Everyone got a hold of themselves. Captain Waddle Dee sighed. Oh well…

There was a violent series of crashes and explosions. Before anybody knew it, the Combo Cannon was destroyed.

"The main cannon has been destroyed!"

"Holy cow! What happened?" The Commander was in a frenzy.

"Kirby is heading towards the left wing."

_This plan must go through!_


	4. Death Knight

_There was fighting and blood, but they never gave up. Sword and Blade had learned how to handle swords quite well. They had always stuck with him no matter what happened, through thick and thin. The scream was piercing, and when Meta Knight had realized what happened he lost all of his sense._

_If it weren't for those two, then…_

…

…

_This plan MUST go through!_

"Serious damage to the left wing! Approximately 74%!"

"Gu…u!" The Commander couldn't stand it.

"We're gonna lose balance!"

"Lower the sail and increase the right wing power!" _We shall not give up!!!_ Anger bubbled hotly through the Knight's veins.

"Kirby is moving into the duct."

"What is he trying to do?"

"Is he lost?" Captain Waddle Dee noticed that their very own enemy, Kirby, was walking right in front of him. He was too scared to move because Kirby would most certainly kill him. But Kirby merely jumped over him and continued on his way. Puzzled, Captain Waddle Dee just stood there.

"Wait… I have an idea. Hee hee hee."

The Commander gave quick orders as he directed everyone's attention.

"Ready?"

"Is this OK, Sir?"

"Are you positive about this?"

"Be quiet, this is our only chance!"

_This CAN'T be our only chance! No! I will not let it happen!_

"Don't fail again! Release Heavy Lobster!" The Commander acted as if he was the only one not failing at something.

The smashing and loud noises consumed the area as Kirby and Heavy Lobster fought._ The noise… its HORRIBLE!!!_

_Screeches filled the air as the last of the beasts were killed. The sadness… the pain… and when all was thought to be won, she screamed. Fumu did. Meta Knight slaughtered the monster and rushed to her side. She was only a small child… why did it happen? It was too much to see her pooled in her own blood. Before he came to his senses, something else struck him on the back. His mask slid off as Meta Knight skidded harshly on the ground. It was all over. But then… his loyal servants, no, loyal __**family**__ fought viciously against the beast. And when all beasts were slain…_

_Groaning and pain… his Knights fell over and lay, saying that their only regret was that they couldn't give Meta Knight a birthday present. And before he could even tell them how much he cared for them... they were gone._

Tears streamed down his face. _If only they were here…_

"Major damage to the right wing!"

"Don't worry! We've regained our balance."

Meta Knight hadn't even been paying attention.

"…………………….." _No! This can't be happening! Why, Kirby?_

"Kirby's outside! He's going under the ship!"

"Kirby's entered from underneath the ship."

"The bottom's weak… the wind is too strong." The Commander was cowering out!

"It's too cold!" _I don't want my family to be hurt!_ Waddle Dee thought quickly.

"I'm afraid of heights!"

"No way! I ain't goin'!

"You chickens!" The Commander was quite a hypocrite.


	5. Confession Knight

_Tears rolled down his eyes. Fumu's body struggled with pain. Fumu's words were soft and sad._

"_Meta Knight…" her breathing was heavy. "I know I never really helped around here, but I tried my best."_

"_D-don't say that!" fear gripped him sharply._

"_THE PAIN!" Suddenly Fumu burst out screaming, for blood flowed steadily from her sliced and bruised body._

_Meta Knight looked frantically around, trying to find help. But the stupid people of the village were too afraid to help in the first place, nonetheless help now. He returned helplessly to her side, using his cape as a stretcher to support her. He ran and ran, but nobody would help. Everyone ditched him, everyone ditched Kirby, everyone ditched Sword and Blade, and everyone ditched Fumu._

"_Fumu, I'm sorry!" He could not control himself and suddenly stopped and laid Fumu down. He was at the beach- Fumu's favorite spot. Piles of sea shells many shapes and colors surrounded them._

"Kirby is heading toward the reactor!"

"If we lose power, we're doomed!"

"Relax, the reactor can't be deafeated!"

Crashing, noises, explosions, hurt, pain, screaming… _hurt, pain, screaming, pain, hurt, blood, no help, shouts, hate, pain, injury, friendship, screaming, family, love, __**death**__._

"_Meta Knight, thank you for always being there when Kirby couldn't do it. Thank you for teaching him to be strong. And teaching me to be strong, too…" her breathing was harder and harder._

"Bad news! The reactor's been damaged!"

"… _I can be strong enough to tell you something." Her voice began to soften, her breathing slowed._

"The Wheelies are abandoning ship!"

"_You have never really been fond of me, but that's okay. You helped protect Kirby, my family, my home, and the universe. And no matter where you go or how hard things get, no matter how good or bad the decisions you make, no matter how far or near you are…"_

"Urgggh! Do SOMETHING!" The Commander was furious.

"…_I want you to know…" her breathing a whisper now_

The reactor's explosion was massive, causing the whole ship to shake violently.

"_I love you, Meta Knight."_


	6. Regret Knight

"We are losing power! Engine Number 3! Engine Number 5!

"Ain't any power left! We can't fly!

_We've failed… its over._

"Attention all crew! Evacuate ship!"

"Waaah! The ship's going down!"

_My family, I cannot avenge you. Sword… Blade… Fumu…_

"I'm not staying. I'm evacuating!"

"Now, it's your turn to evacuate."

_I wish…_

"No, I want to stay with you, Sir!"

_I could tell you all how I feel…_

"Let's try one more time to get Kirby!"

…_What? Do they… care?_

"Hmmm…"

_Avenge my family… Sword… Blade… Fumu…_

"…It's dangerous but it's worth a try!"

…_Very Truly…_

"Thank you, guys." His eyes grew blurry as he prepared for the end. All of the remaining people would most likely perish, along with him. But he must destroy Dream Land for ignoring those in need.

"Wait, Kirby!"

"You can't go any further!"

The remaining crew had ambushed Kirby, hoping for success.

Meta Knight stood in a room nearby, waiting for the end. Kirby would surely come… but…

_Why must it come to this? Kirby, you miss Fumu, Sword, and Blade, yet you defend Dreamland. Why? Why? Kirby, I don't want to fight, but…_

"Sir Meta-Knight you're on your own!"

"We're evacuating!"

"_I love you, Meta Knight."_

"…**THIS IS MY REVENGE!!!"**

Meta Knight's weary emotions closed up and hardened. _This is it! Anybody who stands in my way of destroying my family's murderers will die! My only really family who loved and cared for me are dead! You all shall die!_

"Kirby, this is it! Prepare to die!"

Captain Waddle Dee watched from a balcony above. His heart raced. _I will defend the last of my family to the very end!_


	7. Awakened Knight

Kirby grabbed a sword and the dual began. Swords clashed and sliced one another. The wounded Halberd continued its decent down and down, soon to be part of the Orange Ocean's seabed.

Atlas, when the two had exhausted their limits, Kirby made a finishing blow. Meta Knight's mask flew off as the knight skidded harshly across the floor. And once again, in the same fashion as before, Meta Knight's life seemed to have ended and lost all of its purpose.

"Meta Knight!" Captain Waddle Dee hopped down, eyes teary.

"Meta Knight, I'm sorry." Kirby hopped on a loose Wheelie bike and swiftly rode towards the exit. His eyes, too, were full of tears.

"Meta Knight, Meta Knight, Sir!" the Waddle Dee frantically shook the Knight.

Meta Knight merely looked up at him with blurry eyes. Waddle Dee brought over his mask and reattached it back onto his face.

"Meta Knight, please, you have to make it out of here alive! Kirby rode towards the ramp exits! Please… don't die!"

Meta Knight sat up and asked in a low voice, "What does it matter to you?"

Captain Waddle Dee stood nervously, then quietly stammered, "W-well, you see... Meta Knight, well-um, you are like my family. And I don't want you to suffer or die. You- you see, you are the only family I have."

Many feelings surged into him, then his vengeful thoughts and plans returned. He would give it one last shot!

And without so much as a thank you Meta Knight raced off to find Kirby.

_Good luck, Meta Knight…_

Meta Knight saw him, close to escaping, then his fury multiplied as it had never done before.

_THIS IS FOR MY FAMILY!!! I SHALL NOT FAIL!_

"You'll never escape!"

Meta Knight's cape suddenly turned into a pair of vicious bat wings, allowing him to fly. He dove and shot after Kirby. The ocean was coming closer and closer to the ship, and soon the ship and all of its contents would never feel the air again. Meta Knight spun in spiral directions, but it was not good enough. Kirby was close to the end of the ship, eyeing a small strip of rock to land on!

And with all of Meta Knight's rage and revenge built up through all of the years, he charged at Kirby.

"Any last words, Kirby?!?" Meta Knight's voice sounded like a demon. Kirby shuttered and became flustered, and could only cry out one thing.

"What would Fumu say?"

The Knight gasped a pained and saddened breath. His charge completely vanished as he tumbled to the ground._ Fumu! She… she…_

The old knight never knew he could ever shed so many tears. But as he gave up all hope, Kirby pulled up beside him.

"Meta Knight, let's go." Kirby, with difficulty, picked up the Knight and set him on the back of the Wheelie Bike. Meta Knight barely had enough will to hold on to Kirby's back as he made his escape. Now the ship impacted the water, covering half of the deck in a wet layer. Kirby pressed on, now close to the final jump where he would land on a strip of land a few miles away.

As Kirby braced himself, taking a final jump off the sinking Halberd. Meta Knight noticed how far Kirby still was to shore.

_He will never make it at this rate! Kirby will be swept away in the ocean and die!_ Meta Knight suddenly felt frantic.

_Fumu… what would you say?_

"_Protect and cherish the things you love to the very end." Yes, you loved the land and all people very much…_

"_May we learn to set aside our differences so that one day we may live in harmony."… but they murdered you… they didn't even help you…_

"_No matter where you go or how hard things get, no matter how good or bad the decisions you make, no matter how far or near you are… I want you to know… I love you, Meta Knight."…Fumu…_ Meta Knight's voice was feeble and soft as he whispered to Kirby.

"I'm sorry Kirby, for everything."

And with a deep breath, Meta Knight jumped off of the Wheelie Bike. His wings struggled to find power to flap and glide over the wind currents. He didn't know where to go, he didn't know if it even mattered. But through his sorrow and loneliness he thought of Kirby, who was a very different person when he first arrived on Pop Star.

_Fumu… you taught Kirby well. His wisdom exceeds his age… and I am an old fool._

Kirby instantly realized what the knight was doing when he jumped off of the bike. Kirby landed safely, but feared Meta Knight's fate. He watched as the ship sunk, and in the distance, he thought he saw Meta Knight fly off. The sun was setting, and the ocean was orange. Kirby rode off, for he saved Dream Land. _But what of Meta Knight?_ Sadness burned inside Kirby. _I'm going home, back to Pupupland where I belong._

_Meta Knight, please be okay…_

He drifted on the beach and keeled over, tired and heartbroken. He wished for a family like Sword and Blade and Fumu.

As he gazed out into the ocean, he noticed a strange floaty out in the middle. He gathered up enough strength to fly over, and when he did, he was shocked. Meta Knight quickly dove in and rescued Waddle Dee, who was holding Sword and Blade's helmets. He had saved them!

When Waddle Dee came to his senses, he was very grateful. Although he was glad to be alive, Meta Knight could tell of his sadness.

The two sat in silence for a long while, watching as the sun sunk under the horizon. Finally, Meta Knight made his decision.

"Waddle Dee, would you like to travel with me? I'm tired of war and revenge. I want to be a peaceful person of Dream Land once again.

"Y-You mean it!" Waddle Dee cried tears of joy, ran over, and hugged Meta Knight.

"But…" Waddle Dee had considered things for a moment. "Where will we go?"

Meta Knight looked over the ocean, took a deep breath, and answered.

"Home."


	8. Family Knight

Kirby, Meta Knight, and Waddle Dee looked over the old gravestone embedded on the beach. They had made their prayers and turned to leave. Meta Knight turned to look over the grave once more before the night was over.

"Meta Knight, Waddle Dee and I are going home, we'll leave the door unlocked for you."

Meta Knight nodded, then turned fully to Fumu's grave.

_I have my own family… I wish you were here to see it. Sure- its just Kirby Waddle Dee, and me but we're a happy family. Thank you for teaching me about what's important. I will never forget you, Fumu._

As the full moon shone on her stone, the waves lapped on the shoreline. Meta Knight turned to leave, once again, then stopped.

"Fumu, no matter what happens, I love you.

**Fumu- Sama**

**Whom Loved Our World So Much**

**We Love You**


End file.
